


【通空】趁猴之危

by Rial_Sivan



Category: all空
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rial_Sivan/pseuds/Rial_Sivan





	【通空】趁猴之危

——————  
当孙悟空被按在地上咬牙切齿的时候，通臂突然觉得世界无比美好。流氓似的打了一个呼哨，就把孙悟空押进洞里。  
“哟，妖王也不过如此嘛～”通臂心情大好的看着被绑的动弹不得的孙悟空，又去抬他的下巴“来来来，抬起头来让我看看大圣爷的眉眼，啧啧，真是俊俏的很!”孙悟空也不言语，只把头一撇，甩开了通臂的手。  
今天是孙悟空的发情期。  
天资极强，勤学苦练，法力高强，这么一个肆意风流，得天独厚的好苗子，所有人都以为孙悟空一定是个A，但只有孙悟空自己和菩提知道实际上分化后的他是个……Omega。这对孙悟空妖王的身份十分不利，谁知道一个炙手可热的O扔到满是A的妖精窝里会出什么毛病。尤其孙悟空桀骜不驯的性子，俊朗张扬的眉眼，让妖营里的男男女女无一不垂涎三尺。  
今天早上孙悟空刚醒准备去后山练练棍，舒活舒活筋骨，正玩的好时，突然听见那个傻逼的声音:“大圣爷，屁股真翘!”孙悟空也不多废话，和个满脑子淫荡的流氓没什么好讲的，提棍就上。通臂一边调侃，一边过招。孙悟空下手狠，而且很准，通臂每一次和他“友好交流”时，几乎都要出实力招架。  
两人打的正酣处，孙悟空突然感觉后穴一片湿热，一看通臂坏笑的脸，就知道他偷偷释放了信息素。直接导致了他提前发情。撤棒疾走，却被通臂纠缠不休，发情来的猛烈，孙悟空一个晃神，就被通臂钻了空子，制服在地，又被缚了缚妖索，才拖进敌营。  
“我把你个痴愚的流氓，三番四次逗弄老孙有意思么!”孙悟空被绑在十字木桩上，瞪着通臂。“和你说过我是A，不可能和你交配的。”孙悟空急红了眼，紧咬牙关抑制自己的发情。“都下去。”通臂看了看孙悟空通红的耳朵，突然来了这么一句。一旁的小妖们松了一口气，争先恐后的滚出去，生怕慢一点就会被自家主人弄成齑粉。  
“大哥，那啥我问一下，咱家大王不是和那孙悟空是对头么，怎么刚刚大王看他的眼神就好像我看我媳妇时候一样？”那只红毛的小妖是新来的，还是第一次见这阵仗。“嚯，你还不知道呢？!咱们大王和那孙美人——”绿毛小妖一手圈成个圈，又伸出一根手指，做了个活塞运动的演示:“大王一直想要他的身!”  
“真的假的，这么牛逼？听说孙悟空不是个A么，这俩A怎么搞的起来？”红毛小妖还想再八卦八卦，就听见洞口那儿传来一声淫靡的呻吟，又听见“通臂你他妈滚开!”然后就传来一阵肉体碰撞的声音和男人的粗喘。  
。。。大王就是大王，这么生猛。  
小妖们面面相觑，谁都不想因为听了大王夫人几声呻吟就被大王这个大醋缸子弄死，都识相的滚远了。  
洞内。  
其实通臂挺冤的。他的老二也很冤。  
本来吧想的是就算孙悟空是个A吧，也不在乎了。牡丹花下死做鬼也风流，何况孙悟空这性子让通臂爱惨了，几乎走火入魔了。你能想象一个大妖怪为了追个美人一年三百六十五天一日不落，又是献花又是陪打，偏偏孙悟空不领情，冷冷一声流氓就把通臂打发了。  
好容易逮着机会，想要好好表个白，顺便滚个床单什么的，就被一脚踹上老二，幸亏躲得及时，不然铁定成太监。  
孙悟空也委屈的很。本来落单被钻了空子，还发着情。那流氓满嘴喜欢喜欢的，上来就要亲嘴，却脚下一滑，直接按上了孙悟空的小兄弟。  
下意识呻吟出声，那一刻孙悟空死的心都有了。  
来而不往非礼也，然后一脚飞起通臂的老二就遭了灾。  
“靠，孙悟空，没必要这么狠吧，我以后满足不了你怎么办？”通臂走过来，又去摸孙悟空的脸，眼疾手快的将孙悟空的大腿岔开，直直立在两腿间，硬邦邦的老二直接抵上了柔软的大腿根。  
“不愧是牲口，这样就硬了？”其实孙悟空的情况也不好，后穴的粘腻几乎让他发疯。“噗嗤，孙悟空，就算你是A，今天老子也要你的身。”一把拽开裤子，却出乎意料的触到一手粘腻。“难到这是……”通臂一时被狂喜冲昏了头。  
“混蛋……唔呃——你要敢说出去，仔细你孙爷爷的手段……唔啊……谁准许你他妈探进……啊！……”通臂两根手指就着孙悟空流出的淫液在穴内顺利搅动着。孙悟空哪里受过这样的待遇，从小修炼清心寡欲，不食烟火但吃瓜果仙露，身子干净的很。如今通臂这样一弄让孙悟空绷紧了腰，颤抖个不停。通臂又去孙悟空的脖颈处玩弄，不一会白净的脖子和锁骨就被吮弄的满是吻痕。  
“妖王大人也会露出这样的表情啊～”通臂钳住孙悟空的下巴，洋洋得意的欣赏孙悟空发情时难以自抑的表情。“呵，有种把我放开，咱俩不一定谁干谁!”孙悟空简直恨不得将面前的大猪蹄子碎尸万段。“话可不能这样说啊小猴子，你看你的淫水都流这么多了，怎么干我？”通臂一边说着，一边狠狠按压了一下敏感点。“唔啊!……他妈的通臂你个胆小鬼……啊!……只会玩阴的，敢不敢和老孙大战三百回合……恩……收你狗命……”孙悟空气急，一双桃花眼氤氲水汽，奈何双手被缚，腿也被压制。  
通臂听闻他骂，却也不嗔不恼，反而笑嘻嘻的解开了孙悟空，手指也从穴里撤了出来“好啊，免得别人说我乘人之危，到好像强奸似的。咱们公平竞争定攻受。”孙悟空反而有些愣住了，向来妖族认为O不过是生儿育女的工具，但通臂却偏偏反其道而行，不由脱口:“你觉得我能上你吗？”  
通臂瞄了一眼孙悟空的裆部:“你又没废……虽然铁定上不了我。”“不行，我现在发情，肯定敌不过你，改日再战。”孙悟空系好衣服就准备溜走。  
见他要走，通臂一把拦住。可是看着自己喜欢了这么久的人衣冠不整的站在自己面前，竟一时忘了表白的话。  
气氛格外尴尬。  
通臂突然大喝一声，直接就贴上了孙悟空的嘴唇。两人的呼吸化在一起，孙悟空也没推开他，反而下意识的回吻。站在那里倒像一对恋人互相倾诉爱意。  
孙悟空一直不愿意承认却不得不承认，通臂的确很适合他。不管是信息素融洽度也好，两人身份等级也好，都般配的不得了。所以通臂在孙悟空眼里是个特殊的存在，这也就是为什么一年三百六十五天通臂天天能遇上孙悟空，然后两人能互怼酣战。  
“你愿意吗？”明明是威风凛凛的大妖王，在孙悟空面前却乖巧的跟个佩奇一样。“少废话。我也没办法解决，但不许标记。”孙悟空撇开脸，不想让通臂看到自己的害羞扭捏。  
天上掉馅饼这事真的会发生。通臂觉得自己的心跳的猛烈，在胸腔里炸裂，宛如雷鸣。孙悟空将通臂一把掼在床上，又被通臂压在身下。“喂，你不是说公平定攻受吗。”孙悟空的声音有点沙哑，却是恰到好处的色气。“为夫怎么忍心让你欲火焚身呢？”通臂将手抚上孙悟空的上衣，将它由下至上的缓缓掀起。先是柔韧的腰线，块垒分明的腹肌，延伸向上，通臂的眼神越来越兴奋，到好像狼似的。孙悟空乳头的颜色偏浅，通臂轻轻挑逗两下便挺立起来，乳珠可爱极了，留下一个轻吻，又开始百般吮弄，引的孙悟空差点咬到舌头。  
“唔啊……通臂你该不会是萎了吧……奶头有什么好玩的……呃——别吸……你他妈……唔嗯……”发情期的身子本就敏感。孙悟空被玩弄的瘫软半身，呻吟也越发魅人。“你这里水好多啊，一开一合的好像在求我喂饱一样～”通臂扒了孙悟空的裤子才探进一指，就被紧紧吸住。“要干就干，流氓。”孙悟空干脆用双臂挡住脸，扔下最后一点羞耻心打开双腿，下体在通臂面前一览无遗。  
是个男人都忍不了自己的O在面前赤裸裸的求欢。更何况通臂正是血气方刚的壮年。  
虽然发情期的O会自己润滑，但通臂怕伤到孙悟空，还是卡住身下人的窄腰，缓缓送入。穴内湿热柔软，极富弹性的肉壁将阴茎紧紧包裹，还不停蠕动着，将柱身吸附的极爽。孙悟空也没了骂人的力气，抬起腰肢轻颤，嘴边甚至留下了涎液，晶晶亮亮的。通臂沾了一点抹到乳头，更显淫靡。  
“你他妈是不是不行，就这频率还来伺候你孙爷爷？”孙悟空虽然被摩擦的极舒服，但现在急需解决发情，九浅一深根本满足不了饥渴的小穴。“宝贝儿，我不行？”通臂噗嗤一声，直接将孙悟空翻了个身，肉棒一直插在穴里，孙悟空敏感点被转着狠狠一捻，竟是直接泄了身，喷溅的小腹满是白灼。两人的交合处全是孙悟空的淫水，早就被插的一塌糊涂。  
孙悟空被按在床上，腰部高高抬起，通臂干的愈发猛烈，龟头甚至干进了生殖腔。那地方出来没有被碰过，就算孙悟空发情时也不过喝瓶抑制剂，玩弄玩弄前列腺便罢，突然侵入的龟头将生殖腔猛地撑开，紧紧吸吮着。“唔啊！……太深了……啊!……插到了……”孙悟空双手几乎把床单抓破，嘴里被通臂的手指玩弄着，舌头搅动，留下的涎水将胸膛都打湿。  
通臂却打定主意要孙悟空见识见识自己的厉害。肉棒在孙悟空穴里抽插，一刻不停，甚至将小腹撞的微微隆起。孙悟空双腿大张，肉穴被直接操开，但乳头和自己的性器一直没能得到抚慰，孙悟空也没多想，直接在床单上像只母狗似的摩擦起来，肉棒上沾着自己的精液，乳头上也亮亮晶晶的。通臂见了，控住孙悟空的腰肢，不让他私自解决，又极有分寸的一捏，将马上就要喷射的精液硬生生掐了回去。孙悟空生硬一憋，竟是红了眼圈，嘴里呜呜咽咽的。  
“通臂……唔啊……让我射……”小穴被肉棒带着，穴肉有些翻出又被狠狠插回，将那美猴王几乎敏感点磨透，生殖腔顶涨。“让我标记你好吗？”通臂舔上孙悟空颈后的腺体，强烈的刺激让孙悟空泪都被逼出来。  
“不行!”坚定而认真的回答。  
通臂眼神暗了暗，却操干的更加凶狠，穴口淫液飞溅，顺着孙悟空白皙的大腿流下。“为什么？”通臂虽是不甘，却规规矩矩的没有标记。“我不想怀孕。”孙悟空实在忍不住，两手自己玩弄乳头，又拉又拽，但是不得要领，反而指甲划破了皮。  
通臂叹了一口气，按下孙悟空做乱的手，自己抚慰他的乳头，又去探孙悟空的阴茎，将他伺候的舒舒服服直哼哼。抬起孙悟空一条腿架在肩上，两人的交合处暴露在空气中，甚至可以看见穴里的肠液被抽插的带出来。通臂明白自己不能标记，就抽插的更狠，频频戳弄孙悟空的生殖腔，将孙悟空插得淫叫连连。  
情到深处，两人拥吻在一起，孙悟空晕晕沉沉的，只觉得穴内被操干的极舒爽，粗大的肉棒几乎完全拔出，然后又狠狠插到底。  
“通臂……啊!……唔啊……干死我吧……嗯啊……好爽……”孙悟空也顾不得羞耻，大声呻吟，搂着通臂的脖子将肉棒全部吞进穴内，努力挺着乳头让通臂玩弄。  
又大约抽插了百十下，直叫孙悟空呻吟撒泼，爽的神识失半。通臂粗喘着，不情不愿但还是遵守孙悟空的话，拔了出来射到孙悟空股间，而没有标记。  
Omega的发情极为猛烈，两人做了一次又一次，直做到夕阳西下，射了孙悟空满身，最后好不容易才满足了他。这位大爷舒舒服服的睡了，留下通臂一个人清理，又洗净才睡下。


End file.
